Stewie's Vendetta
by Devildawg115
Summary: Brians dead. Because of quagmire, everyone lost him, and he doesn't even care. but he'll care when stewie comes after him to kill him and everyone who had hurt brian in his years. my OC appears to teach stewie. 1st fanfic :) rated T for death, blood and brewie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own family guy, fox news, its characters or its copyrights. Family guy is owned by Seth McFarlane and FOX news entertainment. **

**To Seth McFarlane: thank you for family guy and American dad.**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy.**

In a dark cell block of the Quahog northern prison, as prisoners slept, there was one who couldn't sleep, the dog-killer, the sexist, the pedophile, none other than Quagmire, and thought to himself.

' What's the big deal, I killed only a mere dog, in fact, he wanted to die, the sad alcoholic bore wanted to die, so why am I here in the first place?'

Three bangs on the door, the person standing in the doorway was our favorite cripple, Joe Swanson.

"Prisoner 8679356, you have a visitor"

"Joe you don't have to call me by my prisoner name, I'm your buddy quag-"

He was cut off by a sharp punch in his ribs, quagmire, coughing out his lungs, he fell to the ground wheezing and coughing. Joe walked toward the no-sympathy man and picked him up by his prisoner garb. And whispered these words coldly into his ear.

"Listen to me and you listen good, I don't give a damn if you are my friend, after you killed Brian, you're lucky to be alive at this moment. In here you address me as Officer Swanson, and if you call me you're 'buddy' again, I'll send you to Brian, making you beg for forgiveness!"

He slammed him down onto the cold cement floor, kicking him, twice.

"GOT IT?!"

_"Crystal"_

The light revealed Brenda quagmire, his sister.

"Brenda?! Why the hell are you here?!"

She helped him onto the bed, then bursts into tears.

"Glenn is it true? Did you kill Brian? Why would you do such a thing what did he do to you bad enough for you to kill him?! What are the charges?"

That's when Joe stepped in.

"murder of the first degree, rape on many accounts, sex offenses to the dozens, man quagmire you got one hell of a lawyer, like I said he's lucky he didn't get the capital punishment."

"My god, Quagmire, petty officer in the United States Navy, my protective brother, on death row. Dad is thinking about disowning you! And after all of this I have only one more question, what motive did you have?!" she sobbed into her hands. "That's it visiting hours are over". As Brenda exits the cell, still sobbing, Quagmire, with his head down, uttered four words.

"Because he wanted to die"

**_*FLSHBACK*_**

Griffin Peterson cemetery, Brians funeral, held in the field of fallen soldiers. The army color guard, his graduating platoon, and family members walked to the site, the coffin was set, the rifles shot, father Donovan led the prayers. "dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to honor a fallen soldier, a good friend, and a noble hero, we're here to honor Brian Griffin, who was brutally murdered in his sleep, I know Brian was an atheist, but may we just say one prayer before we say our final goodbyes."

Everyone bowed their heads and closed their eyes, except quagmire.

_Dear lord_

_Holy father_

_May you look down on this_ _noblest of soldiers and send him to your domain where he'll find everlasting peace._

_May you also guide us to his murderer and make him show the error of his ways._

_Overlook what is said in Leviticus and give him the highest of honors._

_Amen._

Amen.

People lined up to say their goodbyes to Brian. First, the family members.

"Goodbye Brian, me and Riccardo hoped the best for you and your lover, but we never, never OHH!" Jasper bursts into tears as he walks off with Riccardo comforting him.

"Mom? Brain's going to heaven right?" Chris said as he looked up to Lois, "He will Chris, I promise"

"I'm gonna miss you buddy" peter said.

"Thank you for being there for me" meg said.

Joe walked up and said "we'll get to the bottom of this, I promise."

Quagmire walked up, tempted to spit on his tombstone, merely nodded and walked away.

The color guard folded the flag. Brian's drill instructor gone up to Lois, gave her the flag, and said these final words "he was a brave and noble dog"

**_*PRESENT DAY*_**

It had been years since brains death, knowing Stewie, he wanted nothing more than death for quagmire. While he was contemplating on how to kill him, he noticed on brains will that he wrote 'stewie, when the time comes, kill quagmire, avenge my death.' While running around and fell on something, hard. "OWW! What the hell did I hit!" his anger turned to questionability as he found a secret compartment, even he never seen. "Impossible! I've scanned this whole house head to toe and I've never seen this, Brian, he must've had this installed before his death! But why?" he noticed a paw print the size of brains paw. Quickly stewie took out his paw glove (don't ask) and placed his hand/paw on the mechanism, it clicked and the door slid open, revealing an entirely different room.

"What in bloody hell is all of this?!"

"it's all for you stewie" Chapter 1 end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** part** 2: I do not own family guy, its afflations', or fox news, nor 20****th**** century fox. Family guy was created by Seth McFarlane, American dad is also owned by him. I love his show and this is my way of saying thanks. Also I have no intention of killing or assassinating anyone at any point of time, finally, my O.C's name has been changed to keep my identity a secret. I own my O.C. sit back and enjoy my fanfic.**

**Chapter 2: the teacher.**

Stewie looked around to see where Brian's voice may be coming from. "WHAT THE DEUCE?! BRIAN ARE YOU HERE?!". "I see you have discovered my secret safe room or 'the vault' as I call it. The vault, Stewie, is where all you'll need to get to quagmire and kill him, he'll be tough to get to and you're sure as hell not going in there with your weapons. One final thing, wait make that two things, I need you to do, find my lover, he's a trained assassin and he'll teach you everything you need to know to kill each and every one of his subordinates, also he looks like me except pointy ears, cool gloves, and (cutest of all) purple lashes under his eyelids. And number 2, avenge me Stewie. Kill that son of a bitch and make sure that he suffers the way I suffered, make them pay, make them ALL pay, my legacy is with you Stewie, goodbye, forever." The message ended. As Stewie looked at all the weaponry that Brian had, he saw the address to his boyfriend's house, and to jaspers house as well (go figure). "This will serve me well, don't worry Brian I shall kill quagmire" he said as he yelled an evil laugh, he packed the essentials, turned on the androids, and set off for jaspers.

He ranged the doorbell "who is it?" jasper clisp. "It's me, Stewie." He answers. Jasper opens the door and sees 10 year old (yes he's WAY older than you think) "oh, hi Stewie, man you've gotten BIG!, oh by the way Riccardio and I can't thank you enough for making my lifespan longer, how can we ever repay you?" jasper rattled, " I need to find a Josh Adams. He's Brian's' boyfriend," jasper looked at Riccardio, who shrugged, then looked back at him. "Who's he again?" Stewie slapped his forehead, and then looked back at him. "Let's see here now, greyish-black fur, birthmark lashes under his eyes, pointy ears, big black and white nose, gloves with the symbol for death on them. Ring a bell" Stewie replied with an annoyed look. "Oh yeah the musician josh! My god I haven't seen him since the funeral! Alright I'll help, only because he's fun to be around, scary, but fun, just like a haunted house." Jasper took Stewie to Louisville. When they crossed the Ohio River, Stewie screamed out. "WHY IN BLOODY HELL ARE WE IN KENTUCKY?!" then jasper yelled "BECAUSE SILLY JOSH MOVED BACK TO KENTUCKY TO HIS OLD FAMILY AND FRIENDSTO SUPPORT HIM! See what I did, you scream I scream"

When they got to the 23rd district they came upon an unusually big house. "now when we knock on the door don't try to anger him, trust me." On the doorstep you could hear him sing 'Adelaide's lament' "_when we get off the train for Niagara, and she could hear church bells chime" DING! "_Holy shit I can hear church bells chime, wait, it's the door." DING-DONG! "Yeah alright, keep your shirt on I'm coming!" he slammed open the door with his paw. "Oh hi Jasper! And uhhhhhh, Stewie right?" "Hi josh, may we come in?" in a French accent josh bowed to him and said "_Moi Bein sur! Messier jaspear and messier Stewie! Come in come in!_" as both of them walked in we saw a lot of French, German, and Italian décor. "You know, I've never been to your place at all josh, possibly because you probably had sex on every piece of furniture in your house." Jasper chuckled, Stewie licked his mouth seductively. NOT TRUE AND YOU KNOW THAT, WE ONLY HAVE SEX IN OUR BED OR IN MY MAN-CAVE!" josh yelled. "I thought that every week he goes drinking with his dog friends." Stewie butted in. "Alright down to the business at hand, why did you come all this way to Kentucky?" "The little devil made me, he told me you were a former C.I.A trained assassin that had a personal vendetta towards quagmi" jasper quickly cupped his hands over his muzzle. In josh's hand a coca cola bottle was leaking badly as something stabbed right through it.

Josh flipped his blade back, releasing more coke, and calmly said "How the hell does that little human football know about me being a trained assassin?" Stewie quickly intervened, "Because I want to kill quagmire". Both of them turned their heads towards Stewie. "And you're the only person in the world that'll help me." Josh sighed, cracking opened another can of coke. "The journey will be rough. You think you can handle it?" josh said. "Give it to me, I'm not afraid". 'Son of a bitch another star wars line.' Jasper thought. "Oh you will be… you will be." "I need to know, how did you find out that quagmire was the killer?"

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

Quahog Rhode Island, March 2008. Narration by Josh Adams.

We were in Joes house, with me, Joe, and Cleveland, trying to figure out who wanted to kill Brian and why. "alright, how he died was a hit and run, but also a shot to the head, apparently Brian survived being run over and the killer had to kill him before he escaped, the bullet we found lodged in his head was a .45 caliber ACP, also multiple trauma in the arms, throat, stomach, and the head, whoever it was, wanted him to die and made sure of that he was dead." Joe explained. "But question is, who would want to kill Brian, what were his or her motives, is it love homicide or just plain manslaughter. Gentlemen, we got a classic case of overkill. Suspects anyone?" it might've been mayor west, he could've finally gone insane and killed Brian for making him take back the gay-marriage law." Cleveland said. "Well I think it was Lois, when was tired of Brian hitting on her all the" that's where I drew the line. "There's a big fat hole in your accusation officer Swanson the size of a 200mm artillery. I'm his boyfriend, how the hell can he be hitting on Lois if he's gay and not in love with her. "How do you know if he truly loves you?" Joe replied. "Because my asshole is loose enough to put a fist through it, he had sex with me on multiple accounts." Ok josh, the M. to the I. "I say its quagmire, I've wanted to kill him for hurting Brian, and now I've found a reason, bye!" he grabbed my arm. "Not so fast, we need evidence." We went over to quagmires, "sweet!" I yelled. "What you found something?!" I quickly put the 'thing' in my backpack. "No!" "Guys come quickly!" Cleveland yelled inside quagmires' house. "Are you nuts Cleveland?! You'll get us caught!" I yelled as I entered the house. You're the one stealing his sex toys!" _touché Cleveland_ "AAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed. "Josh! Are you ok?!" Joe asked as he busted in. crying my eyes out I pointed to what I screamed about. "Mother of god" Joe said as he looked at quagmire's prized possession. Cleveland threw up as Joe shined a light on the thing. It was Brian's right ear, which had a chain attached to it; his six rainbow earrings all stand untouched.

"There's no doubt about it now, quagmire killed Brian". I gone in to a closet, still sobbing, pulled out a bomb and Set the clock for one minute. "Guys let's get out of here, like now." Joe grabbed the abominable trophy and put it in a plastic bag. Everyone left just in the nick of time. "What's the hurry josh?" Joe said. I pulled out the detonator. "We have enough evidence so…3…2…1…" I hit the detonator. The night sky lit up as quagmire's house into a fireball so powerful in made an aurora. 2 hours later at the fuzzy clam, I saw him, quagmire, murderer, I snuck up behind him pointed a gun at him. "Whoa man take it easy, wait, you look familiar, did I met you?" I shot him in the knee. "Josh Adams, assassins division, C.I.A, Glenn quagmire, your under arrest for the murder of Brian griffin."

sorry for this being a short chapter. next chapter will be alot more romantic.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear beloved fans of _stewie's_ _vendetta_,

By the following day, the third chapter of stewie's vendetta will be terminated as of December 15, 2012, due to it being XXX rated, im insanely sorry for this inconvenience. I do, however will be posting another third chapter, how josh and brian met in the first place. UPDATE 2013: omg i totaly forgot to post the last two D: but they'll b on dont u worry :)

Sincerely

Devildawg115

Editor and creator of stewie's vendetta.

The Griffin house, 31 spooner St.

Peter came in from his job at the brewery, and with him the new dog, josh. "Hey everyone look at our new dog I adopted." Everyone looked, Brian growled. "Awww he's so cute!, what breed is he?" Lois said. "I'm a lucariomon, the name's josh, Josh K. Adams to be exact. It's very Nice to finally meet my new family". Josh said, blushing to Lois's remark. "can I play with him dad?" meg said "F**K no meg, shut up" peter said. Meg sighed and cried up a little bit. Brian got down to examine his new friend. "what the hell peter I thought we said no more dogs!" brian yelled. Josh looked and saw a rainbow pattern on Brian's collar. "brian stop hating, I mean did we hate on you when you came out of the closet, no" Lois replied. Josh's tail started wagging. "I don't know what the big deal is, I love my new family and my gay doggy friend" josh said in a Russian accent. Brian walked off in a huff.

Later that night, Brian heard josh and Chris yelling. He silently walked halfway downstairs to the both of them playing zombies on ps3. "holy crap Josh! Round 40 on nacht ter untoten! Dude! You're a pro!" Chris remarked to josh's score. "kneine, I don't consider myself a pro, until I achieved the big bang theory", josh replied. Brian sighed and walked into stewie's room. "Stewie, can I ask you a favor?" Brian asked. "Yeah what?" Stewie said. "Keep an eye on josh; I don't trust him, at all." Brian said. "why he hasn't done anything to you? Has he?" Stewie replied playing with his iPhone. "What I would do is read his journal; know what he's up to."

Brian snuck into josh's room and took out his journal. "Alright let's see here." He skimmed through to yesterday's date.

_Dear journal,_

_New family, new beginnings, though their dog doesn't really like me a lot, wonder why. Anyways, he is so cute! I thought my tail wasn't going to stop, the gleam in his eyes, the pure white in his fur. It was something out of a dream. Then again if he discovers what I do, he'll think I'm some sort of dangerous fed. Chris is a beast at zombies, he got more headshots than me! meg… poor girl, I wish she wasn't 18 so I could take her away from that god awful father of hers. Back to brian, I saw tons of scars on him when I had a closer examination of him, what in god's name did that to him, if it was peter so help me god ill skin him alive! _

_Sincerely, with all of my heart_

_Josh adams._

Something fell out of his journal, a badge of some sort, CIA badge. Brian thought 'wonder if josh is in love with me? but first, where did he get a badge of this caliber, ill talk to Joe, see what he knows on the matter.' Brian slipped the notebook back into where he found it, and took the badge, setting a course for Joe's place. "hey brian, whatcha' got there?" he gave him the cia badge. " i need you to look up whoever this badge goes to" he walked over to the phone " officer swanson, badge # 23767975."

"how may i help you officer" he holded out the badge to get a better look. "i need an identification of a officer or a military member, badge # 2915476," silence "i'm sorry officer, most of the files that are in here are classified, but the only thing not classified is a 'Josh K. Adams'. captain of the assasins devision, urban company. wherever you got that badge from you might want to put it back." he hung up the phone and walked back to brian. " put this back ASAP."

Josh went over to grab his journal, then saw brian outside. Resting on the lawn watching the clouds. 'i must have him'. he gone over and got on the computer. " captain how's the retirement?". 2nd lutenant kyle brown, an old friend from boot camp, a big german shepard, with a little notch on his left ear. " hey kyle, how's the wife and pups?". josh heard a knock on his door. " got to go, codename akatsuki will meet you at the clam, i repeat the clam, over and out". he closed his laptop and opened the door. It was lois. she holded out a black collar with a silver pendant. "just a little something we want to give you." he put it on and looked in the mirror. "thanks lois, by the way, why do you guys pick on meg so much" she looked down, dissapointed at herself. "its' peter, he's technically retarded and he thinks our daughter was a 'mistake'. so we all just played along. i'm sorry." lois looked over at the distracted dog, staring out the window, looking at brian as his coat glistens with sweat form the summer, his fur mangled up, but still curly. lois walked over to the sighing lucariomon. " i can see doggy love when i see it, go outside and hang out with him, who knows maybe he'll ask you out.". josh went back to his laptop. "i thought he hates me, doesn't want to be around me.". lois gone over to him, fixing his collar. "that's not what i heard, as soon as you left brian went to the study where i was reading my book, and he told me you might be the one, i told him to go for it, because if you think it was that hard to get a girl, try a guy. what i'm trying to say is, if you let him go, you'll be regretting it to your grave." josh gone down to the living room and gone outside.

Brian lay underneath the tree next to quagmire's house, enjoying the summer beauty, but growled as josh walked over to him. josh sat down in front of brian, and cracked open a can of coca-cola. " tell me why don't you like me, i did nothing to you yet you still growl and get angry by my very presence. tell me why?" brian grabbed him by the collar, josh getting scared, he thought it was just a little jelousy but now its full-blown hatred. " i dont fucking like you thats why, you are here to steal my family away and leave me to die, i never had a family, i was taken away from them, so... JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" brian chomped on josh's hand, josh quickly moved away. josh took the pendant, ripped it off and slammed it to the ground, then ran into the back yard, crying. brian stood up. 'there, that fed will be gone by day's end, what did he threw onto the ground?'. hearing thunder, he picked up the pendant and ran into the back yard. now under the patio he looked at the pendant, shattering his heart into peices. It showed two dogs, asleep in eachothers arms, the bottom saying. ' josh x brian'. he looked around, no sign of josh anywhere. " Josh? JOSH?!, i'm the biggest of all fortune's fools, what have i done?" brian at his knees crying. unkonowingly josh swooped in front of him, took brians mussle and kissed his soft lips. brian opened his eyes and felt the lucariomons lips kissing his, melting his insides with warm pleasure. Taking his mussle away, josh took his good paw and wipped away brians tears. "i forgive you." brian smiled and tackle-hugged his new boyfriend.

I luv happy endings, chapter no.3 end.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer part 4. Family guy is owned by 21st century fox and Seth McFarlane, my OC is my own personal design. Thanks for reading and enjoy.

Back at the jailhouse quagmire sat in his cell, alone with his thoughts. 'something's not right, why would josh not just kill me right there and then, but I guess he has a plan, a plan bigger than all of us, if I don't get out of here soon I'm a deadman'. The gang now back in Quahog, stewie sat on the couch watching TV cleaning his latest invention, _the puppetmaster_. Quahog 5 news came on, " hello im tom tucker, and I'm Jillian, filling in as a guest star until Joyce Kenny gets better, it has been 5 years since Brian griffins death, or as we now call it _the blue rose incident_. In the earlier years of the investigation, LMPDs interview with the victims' partner, josh Adams, was finally declassified by the CIA, let's take a look".

In the LMPD interrogation room, josh being in one corner, chief of police in another, this following by quagmires arrest at the fuzzy clam. "lay your weapons down" he pulled out various weapons, gadgets, and his signature glock 18's. "all of them" annoyed josh took out a cigarette case, a lighter, a pen, and a case full of .50 ACP. The chief looked surprised, it was like something out of 007 skyfall. "How in the world did you get all of this?" josh finally pulled out his badge. "Capt. Josh K. Adams of the CIA, assassin division." He looked at the badge, knowing just by a glance that it was legit. "Who did you think killed your 'partner'". Josh's eyes turned red, he looked into the chiefs soul and said, "QUAGMIRE".

He was surprised, more than he saw the dog with the obsidian gun. "impossible, quagmires everybody's friend, he's no murderer" josh got closer, snickering to the thought of quagmire being innocent. "Well chief , let me tell you why I think quagmire would've killed him in the first place." He told the chief of police everything, the beatings, rehab, the attempted suicide that josh stopped him, everything. "Officer Swanson" Joe came in. "josh, I know you're a captain, is that why you were so vigilant in this case?" Josh shook his head, "my husband died, this isn't about my honor as an officer in the C.I.A, this is about revenge against his murderer". Stewie continued to clean his weapon as josh came in.

"So who's our first target?" stewie asked as josh plops on the couch. "Her, she's our target". Josh points to Jillian. Stewie tried to keep down his laughing but was futile, "she's a moron! This'll be the easiest thing I've ever done" josh rolled his eyes. "Your arrogance can be your downfall stewie, be careful, apparently after Brian's death she changed herself, she became a lot smarter and landed her a job on the news, she'll be heavily guarded, so me and jasper-" jasper cut him off as he came in, "oh no I'm not gonna be in any of your plans to get revenge" josh turned to jasper. "Will go to the hotel for a nice dinner with Jillian" jasper hopped with delight, his earrings hitting his neck. "Oh yey! I always wanted to go there! *gasp* what will I wear?" jasper sped upstairs. Stewie looks at josh.

"What the hell man I thought you were gonna kill her not go on a date?!" josh looked back, half of his muzzle in a smile. "I didn't tell him all of it, me and jasper go to the hotel for a nice dinner with Jillian, and then you poison her while she sleeps". Stewie smiles at the dog. " then its settled, operation Sky god will be ago in 0700 hours" As josh and jasper arrived at the hotel they meet up with Jillian, josh was wearing a tux with a glock stored in his jacket, jasper wearing the same thing except a rainbow handkerchief (go figure). They walked into the hotel and gazed at its beauty, the architecture was astounding, but josh had a mission to do, so he moved along. They sat down at their table and ordered. Jasper was unusually clingy to josh, but he just ignored it and examined Jillian, she was as bimboish as ever.

"josh I'm just gonna say I'm very sorry for the loss of his husband but that's a given, I'm not sorry for him, gays get beat up all the time," Jillian ramble on, but before jasper start crying, memories reawaken like a scab ripped off of a wound, josh butted in. "Shut u Jillian before you make Jasper cry, and trust me if he cries I will come down on you like the hammer of the gods, this I swear you bimbo." jasper looked up, josh defending him, 'Riccardo never done that, he doesn't know much English anyways" jasper thought as he saw josh duke it out with Jillian. More he defends him the more jasper is falling in love with him, which was unusual to jasper, like a gekki genkai josh had.

"Well this date is finished, bitch, I bid you good day, come along jasper, we're going up into the pent house" jasper joined josh as he bought the room. "Huff, a grand a night, this better be worth it" josh and jasper arrived in the pent house. Josh grabbed two glasses and a bottle of shampane, jasper followed him out onto the balcony, he sat the two glasses down and filled them, then handed a glass to jasper. 'he is so beautiful under the moonlight, it's like something out of a fanfic' jasper thought, then sat the glass down.

"Josh, I know it's hard to accept, it's hard for me too, I was thinking" "that we should date?" josh said as he cut him off, then drunk the last of his shampane, he looked over at jasper, who blushed. "the answer is yes, Brian would wanted me to move on" jasper blushed as josh walked towards him, then lean in and kiss jasper on the lips, fireworks blowing up in the background.

Jillian lay in her bed, asleep. But she awoke and sat up. "You're here to kill me aren't you?" Jillian said out to the dark. "yes" stewie answered and walk out into the light. "But I already did, ten minutes ago while you were sleeping". Stewie pulled out a needle. "Take this" stewie handed her a blue rose. "How beautiful, will it hurt?" Jillian asked him as he stood up. "No" Jillian sighed and looked at stewie in his urban digital camouflage. "Thank you, if it means anything I just want to say to josh, I'm so sorry…" Jillian slid into a deep sleep, then entered the other world, dead…

FINAL CHAPTER X3 kidding, but the final chapter is coming… soon hehehe :3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 of stewie's vendetta

Hi everyone, devildawg115 here, and its time for the finale of stewie's vendetta, I'm warning you this is a long ass chapter, enjoyJ.

The griffin house

Time 2400 hours

Josh walks in to the living room with all of his equipment with him, right beside him is stewie, dressed in urban digital camouflage. "now listen we're just going to visit, I'm not killing him yet." Josh said as he walks out. "are you sure josh? This may be your only chance to get your revenge against that bastard." Stewie looked at the lucariomon, with a tired look he hopped into the car and turned it on. "its tradition, to meet your target face to face before you kill him" the two set off for quahog northern penitentiary.

"prisoner 86759234, you have a visitor" stewie walked in "stewie? Why are you here?" stewie just glared at him then stepped aside quagmire turned pale as josh walked in. "what's wrong quagmire, it looks like as though you've seen a ghost, or your killer" josh chuckled in his throat "josh please listen to me, I was framed, you've got to believe me" josh punched him in the cheek. "then why the hell did I find brains right ear in your house?!"quagmire was shocked "josh I would never be that awful, sure I hated Brian, but I never go that far! Please don't kill me!" josh got up and wiped his paws "then who" josh was cut off as a bullet gone through his heart. "josh!" stewie and quagmire said at the same time, quagmire looked up and saw Chris's ex-girlfriend, Alyssa. "it was you. You framed me and killed Brian, but why?" Alyssa puts the gun back, "simple, he was gay, he allowed same sex marriage in quahog, he needed to die, and so did his partner-in-crime, josh"

Stewie, now infuriated at Alyssa's accusations, ran and start firing at her, she grabbed the gun and ran out of the room, "get that bitch!" police officers rushed the republican girl, but she shoots every one of them. Stewie then threw a knife at Alyssa, knocking the gun out of her hand, stewie rushed the girl then punched her repeatedly, then grabbed one of the cops guns and gone back to her. "You killed Brian" shoots her in the knee. "You shot josh" shoots her other knee. "You framed quagmire" shoots both her arms. Then kicks her in the stomach and points the gun at her head. Get ready for a terminator quote. "Astelavista, baby" bang. 'It's finally over, Brian, if you're listening to this, it is done' stewie thought as he runs back to quagmires' cell. "is he going to be ok?" quagmire looks at him. Stewie knew this was it. "Dammit, hold on josh we'll get back to my lab, I'll help you!" josh coughs up blood, then looks at stewie. "it's too late for me stewie, tell the family I love them. Stewie…thank you…" josh's eyes gone blank, unconscious from blood loss.

Josh awoke, inside of stewie's lab, he looked around then saw his chest stitched up, and then looked to see jasper, asleep with stewie. He looks on the wall. '10:00am… it's finally over…' he thought. He got up and put on some regular clothes and head downstairs. "Breaking news! Our top story, a mass shootout at the quahog northern penitentiary, multiple police dead and one critically wounded, the shooter known as Alyssa was killed during the shootout, the critically injured one was identified as josh Adams, a former CIA agent who was shot in the heart, he disappeared as more police arrived on the scene, more at 11" the news blared. Josh walked into the kitchen to get swamped by the family. "holy crap josh your alive!" says peter "yea, a shot to the heart can't stop me!" josh pounded his chest but reopened a wound as a result.

Josh gone back upstairs then get swamped again by jasper. "Josh I knew you would make it! My big brave man!" jasper kissed him repeatedly. "Stewie thanks." Stewie walked to his chest and dialed a number again, which activated the lab to be concealed again. The three gone back down to see the family, going into their red station wagon. "Where are you guys going?" they looked at the family, confused. "We are going to pick up quagmire, since he got out of prison and they, I mean you killed the real killer" Lois said as they gone into their car. "I can't believe it was Alyssa, I thought she was just conservative and hot, but now she's psychotic and hot!" Chris said. "I'm beginning to like having josh around, he's really nice" Meg said but got cut off by peter. "Meg you don't have a chance even with a gay dog" everyone laughed, even Meg.

The family rode up to the prison, seeing quagmire with his classic Hawaiian shirt and jeans on. "Thanks for picking me up peter" quagmire said as he climbed in. "no big deal quagmire" peter replied. Quagmire looked a josh's chest. "I'm sorry quagmire for punching you" josh said. Quagmire was shocked at josh's statement. "it's ok, I've been done worse" they drove back to the house.

Hey! Its devildawg115 again, thanks for being there and reading this, and as always, have nice day. :P


End file.
